Marian Chambers
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Marian St. Clair Chambers Codename: Sherwood (Wizarding Underground) Age: 25 Date of birth: August 3, 1979 Blood: Half-blood – her mother is half-blooded. Wand: Willow, 11 inches, dragon heartstring Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: Mediwitch – usually station at the MLE, sometimes rotated out for field duty, as it were; works as medic and sometime information gatherer for the Underground. Home Life Mother: Elisabeth Chambers, nee St. Clair – housewife Father: Marcus Chambers – Healer at St. Mungo's Siblings: Isabel (Issy) Chambers, 20 Other family: Several Muggle cousins on her mother's side, some of whom Disappeared during the war. Some actually disappeared, others were relocated by the Underground. Relationships with each: Marian gets on extremely well with her parents and sister, though she's still getting used to the idea that Issy is actually an adult. Sometimes it makes her feel old. Marian drops in on her father at work every now and then. If he's not busy, they usually end up talking shop about advances in treatment for various things. With her mother, the discussions tend to revolve around family or books. Home: A small flat in Southwark, London. Finances: Middle-class, though her family as a whole falls in to upper-middle class. Personal Life Personality: As much as she was an athlete and an academic, Marian is even more a romantic. She adores Muggle Romantic poetry, tales of adventure, and has always been especially fond the many variations of the legends of Robin Hood and his outlaws. She fancies herself to be something of an outlaw as well, what with her aiding of the Underground. She likes word play, innuendo, and thought provoking discussions, no matter what the topic is. Marian is also a very physical person. She likes making physical contact when talking to someone, even if it's just the briefest of touches. However, she will hold back if she can tell the other person isn't comfortable with it. Marian is fairly easy going and gets along well with her co-workers. She has a soft spot for just about anyone who's younger than her. She's as protective of her friends as she is of her family, but she doesn't smother them with it. Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bi-curious. Relationship Ideal: A meeting of the hearts and the minds. Someone she can talk to honestly and trust completely. Turn-ons: Turn-offs: Bigotry, cruelty Strengths: Good listener, cheerful, usually gentle, intelligent Weaknesses: Her family (especially her sister); feels helpless if she can't help, even if whatever it is is beyond her ability to help Boggart: Her sister or parents dead. Patronus: A doe. Mirror of Erised: Her family and friends happy and safe. Amortentia Potion: Sandalwood, the scent of the earth after a rain, roses, old books. Aesthetics Appearance: Marian is a little on the curvy side, but keeps herself well toned. She feels it is important to keep in shape in general and especially as a Mediwitch, where being in shape could make a difference in a life-or-death situation. She prefers Muggle clothes to robes. She keeps her blonde hair long and usually charms it to be a lighter blonde than it is naturally. At work, she generally keeps it pulled back, but she prefers to leave it free most of the time. She smiles easily Height: 5'7" Weight: 130lbs Hair: Dirty blonde, but she usually keeps it lighter. Eyes: Hazel Style of dress: Mediwitch uniform while at work, Muggle casual wear when not working. She usually prefers earth tones and is especially fond of green and black. History School Marian was born on the 3rd of August, 1979, to Marcus and Elisabeth Chambers. The couple had been childhood sweethearts, but hadn't planned on having children as soon as they did; they hadn't even planned on marrying that soon, but decided it was best to go ahead when Elisabeth discovered she was pregnant. They'd only been out of school for a year. Marcus, a former Hufflepuff, studied to become a Healer, while Elisabeth, a former Ravenclaw, chose to stay home with the baby. It was a stressful time to start out as a family, and they were greatly relieved when Voldemort was defeated. Marian had a happy childhood growing up in Lincoln. She enjoyed playing with her Muggle cousins, even if it was so hard not to tell the more distant ones that magic, dragons, and all sorts of other things were really real. On her fifth birthday, she received a very unique "present": a baby sister, Isabel. She was enchanted with the tiny pink bundle from the moment she saw her and helped out as much as she was allowed too. Marian even helped teach her little sister to walk and to read. Though there were the occasional spats, the sisters got along quite well, and Marian was very protective. When she was eleven, Marian received her Hogwarts letter and, to her mother's delight, was sorted into Ravenclaw. She had excellent marks, and gained an interest in Quidditch. Though she didn't make the team the first time she tried out, or the second time, she didn't give up; she finally earned a spot as a Chaser during her fourth year. During her fifth year, just when Isobel started Hogwarts (she ended up in Hufflepuff, to her sister's slight annoyance; it was harder to keep an eye on her when they were in different Houses), things started going to a dark place. Cedric Digory was murdered that year, and things got progressively worse in world, and at Hogwarts. After Marian finished school – the year Albus Dumbledore was killed – her parents transferred Isabel to Beauxbatons. War Marian followed in her father's footsteps, to an extent. She trained as a Mediwitch, as it was more physical a job than being a Healer. Eventually she used her training to help the Wizarding Underground. She joined the group after learning that some of her Muggle relatives had Disapeared and with the group's help, she was able to relocate many of the others. As Sherwood, Marian provided medical supplies to the group's safe houses and treated anything she knew how to. After the war, Marian stayed in touch with the Underground. Lately, she's been stationed at the MLE in case of emergencies (and sometimes patching up suspects or the Aurors who bring them in), which keeps close to Shelly (Light). Current Activities Amy should put something here Meta Player: Amy PB: Amy Smart Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: St. Mungo's Category: Wizarding Underground